¿Qué hacen los adultos en Año Nuevo?
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette tiene curiosidad por saber cómo celebran el Año Nuevo los adultos. Gracias a eso, anota sus ideas en una pizarra. Pero sorpresivamente, termina en la celebración de Adrien. (One-shot inspirado en hechos reales)


—He visto que muchas personas compran confeti —comentó Marinette.

—También globos, siempre se ha comprado globos en Año Nuevo —comentó Tikki.

Marinette anotaba el progreso en la pizarra de su habitación. Ambas estaban hablando sobre el Año Nuevo, después de todo se encontraban solas en la habitación de la azabache, Sabine había salido para festejar.

Globos. Confeti. Antifaces. Alcohol.

Estaban pensando en cosas qué harían los adultos durante la celebración de Año Nuevo. Porque los adultos eran un completo misterio para la adolescente, aún le faltaban años para convertirse en una adulta.

—Quizás ellos se emborrachan mientras bailan, o simplemente se emborrachan por gusto —pensó Marinette en voz alta.

—No creo que todos los adultos se emborrachen —le dijo Tikki —. Algunos simplemente deben disfrutar de otro modo, uno nunca sabe.

—Tienes razón...

De pronto se formó un silencio en la habitación.

Marinette pensó en Adrien, ¿qué haría Adrien en Año Nuevo...?

Repentinamente todo el ambiente había cambiado. Marinette ya no se encontraba encerrada sola en su habitación. Ahora estaba en una casa de dos pisos con un patio genuinamente grande y acompañado por una piscina.

Pudo distinguir a Lila junto a su hijo y también a Adrien, pero Adrien se veía bastante molesto.

Marinette se encontraba en la casa de Adrien, solo que... ella no se movía y tampoco podía tocar nada.

—¿Tikki? —preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

Parecía haberse convertido en un fantasma. Pero... ¿cómo había sucedido todo eso?

Adrien estaba sentado en una mesa mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—No puedo creer que estemos aquí en Año Nuevo —se quejaba él.

Marinette se acercó y observó de cerca a Andrés, el pequeño hijo de ambos. Era un niño gordo de piel morena, parecía tener cara tierna, pero no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres.

—Amor, al menos estamos juntos —respondía Lila.

La voz de Lila siempre demostraba algo de tristeza.

—Se supone que ellos vendrían aquí —comentó Adrien.

¿Ellos?

Marinette no comprendía porque estaba ahí y porque no podía hablar con ellos, era una especie de brujería extraña, quizás un hechizo o quizás... ¡un akuma!

¡Por Dios!

—Sabes que tu padre viaja mucho, amor —Lila no parecía saber qué decir.

—Adrien...

Adrien levantó la mirada. Marinette sintió que él la estaba mirando, pero eso era imposible, ella era un fantasma en esa escena, ella realmente no estaba ahí. ¿O sí lo estaba?

Vio como comían en silencio. Como el niño jugaba con todo lo que encontraba por delante y como la tristeza reinaba en el ambiente.

Ellos fumaron y también bebieron, aunque todo con moderación. Incluso tenían helado de piña.

—¡Helado! —exclamó ella con felicidad.

—¿Helado? —preguntó Adrien.

Marinette se tapó la boca. Sintió que Adrien la había escuchado, eso fue tan extraño, ¿cómo es que la escuchó si ella era un fantasma?

—¡Comamos helado! —respondió Lila.

Marinette decidió alejarse e intentar regresar a su habitación. Ya había descubierto que no todos los adultos festejaban el Año Nuevo en base a alcohol. Aunque, una frase de Lila rompió su corazón por completo.

—Agradece que tus padres están vivos, que daría yo por estar con mi mamá.

La madre de Lila había fallecido en el transcurso del dos mil dieciocho. Debe ser horrible estar sin tu madre, saber que jamás en la vida la volverás a ver, realmente debe ser un sentimiento de dolor increíble.

Marinette vio como Adrien la abrazaba y sintió que su corazón se desgarraba cuando oyó los sollozos desconsolados de Lila. Eso era demasiado.

—Niña...

Una voz la hizo dar un salto.

Andrés, el hijo de Adrien la estaba mirando fijamente mientras estiraba uno de sus dedos en su dirección. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡La estaba viendo!

—¡Se supone que tú no sabes hablar! —gritó sintiéndose asustada, muy asustada.

Él seguía intentando tocarla mientras reía. ¿Por qué reía? Marinette no lo sabía.

Adrien se acercó a su hijo, Andrés no se dejó cargar. Seguía intentando tocar algo.

—Aquí no hay nada —le dijo Adrien.

—Adrien...

Se tapó la boca enseguida. Él también la escuchó, lo supo por la mirada confundida en el rostro del rubio, él también quería tocarla.

Retrocedió. Todo eso era una locura.

—¡Que alguien me salvé! —pensó con urgencia.

Y la salvación de Adrien y Marinette apareció. El timbre sonó, todos fueron hasta allá y al abrir la puerta, la familia de Adrien apareció. Su hermana, su hermano y sus padres.

Los saludaron a ambos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien expresaba todo lo que él sentía, la máxima dicha.

—No podíamos faltar, después de todo, el dos de enero ya es tú cumpleaños —bromeó su hermano.

Adrien le dio un empujón.

—¡Abuelito! —exclamó Marinette.

—¿Marinette? —escuchó la voz de Adrien.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¡No!

Marinette cayó de la cama y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. Aunque se sorprendió al estar en su habitación, todo estaba como antes.

—¡Tikki! —la llamó con urgencia, ella apareció rápidamente —. ¡Tuve un sueño muy extraño! ¡estaba con Adrien y aparecía su familia! Pero lo raro era que yo...

Marinette le contó su sueño.

Tikki decidió no decirle que realmente eso no había sido un sueño, que realmente ella estuvo en la celebración de Adrien. No quería contarle del gran poder que le otorgaba el Kwagatama.

—Entonces podemos decir que la investigación ha tomado un nuevo giro —comentó repentinamente Marinette.

—¿Un nuevo giro?

—Exacto. He llegado a la conclusión de que hay adultos que disfrutan de emborracharse, mientras que hay otros que disfrutan de estar con su familia. Fin —sonrió Marinette.

Adrien se sentía dichoso de estar en familia, los amaba a todos.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo asustado. Desde hace horas había sentido algo extraño, susurros apenas audibles en el viento, miradas raras y el comportamiento de Andrés había sido extraño.

Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Marinette.

¿Habría bebido demasiado?

 **Sé que quizás éste one-shot sea un poco (o bastante, como prefieran) extraño.**

 **Pero quiero decir que: no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacen los adultos en éstas fechas. Y bueno, así nació está rara idea.**

 **Eso de que Lila lloré por su madre, es porque lo que ella dice aquí, la "Lila real" lo publicó en su Facebook y realmente rompió mi corazón uwu**


End file.
